


Humans are breakable

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: “Люди тоже ломаются”, - вспыхивает в голове напоминание. Но разве может сломаться детектив Рид?





	Humans are breakable

Со всей истерией по поводу андроидов получивших права и формирующих собственное представительство все как-то забыли о том, что ломаться могут не только созданные руками человека, но и они сами по себе.

Работы в участке столько, что два андроида не справляются с помощью людям, но никто не жалуется, не пишет докладных и даже начальство старается раскидать дела так, чтобы нагрузку несколько подослабить. Из-за этого андроиды получают звание «детективов» самыми первыми, и окончательно открепляются от товарищей-людей, забирая на себя отдельные пары стопок дел.

За этой суетой никто не замечает того, что случается беда. Никому даже в голову не приходит обращать внимание на то, насколько тихим, хмурым и замкнутым становится один из детективов, всегда отличавшийся язвительной бодростью, потому что все заняты своими делами, в самом прямом смысле — преступность не дремлет, особенно во времена революций, пусть даже и бескровных.

Для того, чтобы увидеть — нужно смотреть, но даже извечная подруга Тина Ченг не находит времени для того, чтобы понять, что с детективом Ридом не всё в порядке.

Всё не в порядке.

Месяц авральной работы становится невыносимым для всех и каждого, пока, наконец, не удаётся более-менее привести в порядок текущие дела, и снизить уровень преступности при тесном сотрудничестве с представительством андроидов. Тридцать дней, в которые каждый занимается отведённой только им работой, кропотливой, выматывающей все внутренние ресурсы.

Коннор привык работать день и ночь. Он привык, потому что знает что у людей есть предел, и ему бы совсем не хотелось, чтобы своего предела достиг Хэнк, на которого и без того в последнее время свалилось слишком много, а Ричард, изначально работавший с детективом Ридом просто любил быть занятым настолько, насколько вообще может быть занят андроид. Коннор знает — ему нравится нагружать все свои процессоры, испытывать пределы возможностей, данные ему при конструировании. Они так заняты внутри себя, что на детектива они и не смотрят.

Только однажды, кинув взгляд на заполняющего отчёты Рида Коннор отмечает потерю веса, измождённые круги под глазами, общую бледность, из-за которой явный шрам на переносице выделяется ещё сильнее, покрытые двухнедельной щетиной щёки и странный подбор одежды, словно на дворе не середина ноября, а начало августа.

«Стоит напомнить о температуре на улице», — услужливо предлагает система, и дополняет ветку пространным, — «не лезть не в своё дело, чтобы не стать объектом насмешек».

Он смотрит на детектива долго, пристально, решая что сделать, но к тому моменту, как решение принято человек уже выбывает из участка, а потом эта ветка оказывается отстранена до лучших времён текущими задачами, и поэтому Коннор о ней забывает до тех пор, пока в один из дней Хэнк не спрашивает его, стоя на кухне и глядя на работающую кофеварку:

— Что-то нашего детектива-засранца давно не было видно, — ветка всплывает из-под завалов текущим предупреждением.

— Десять дней назад он был одет слишком легко, — сообщает Коннор, — возможно, он заболел.

— Нужно узнать у Джефа, — хмурится Хэнк, качая головой и в его голосе Коннор различает настороженные нотки.

«Люди тоже ломаются», — вспыхивает в его голове напоминание. Но разве может сломаться детектив Рид?

Хотя болезнь, это частая поломка среди человеческих существ, и, возможно, он всё-таки прав и не о чем волноваться.

Его бывший напарник уходит в просматриваемый кабинет шефа и беседуют они недолго. Коннор не подслушивает, но ему и так видно, что там происходит. Капитан говорит что-то, и Хэнк становится внезапно мрачным, хмурится сильнее, качает головой. Он говорит что-то ещё, но Коннору не видно что именно, а считать с мимики не удаётся, поэтому всё, что ему остаётся — ждать, пока друг выйдет, и проследовать за ним в допросную, в часть для наблюдений.

— Он в медикаментозной коме, — тихо, едва слышно говорит друг, и Коннор видит насколько Хэнк растерян от этой новости, хотя и старается не показать. Так, словно для него тоже открытие то, что время от времени люди ломаются.

Или то, что сломаться может даже детектив Рид.

— Джеф сказал, что его увезли вчера вечером, и пока сообщили ему только это.

— Но почему нельзя сказать всем? — тихо спрашивает Коннор, и получает в ответ тяжёлый взгляд, и чувствует неловкость за свой вопрос.

— Он в частной клинике Камски, — едва слышно отвечает он, — дела совсем плохи, и к нему никого не пустят. Скорее всего, там борются за его мозг.

— Жизнь, — поправляет он друга, но тот покачивает головой, обозначая, что он не ошибся.

Что могло произойти такое с человеком, что за месяц он перегорел, словно свечка Коннор даже представить себе не может, но Хэнк отвечает на его вопрос сам, не дожидаясь, пока его спросят.

— Альцгеймер.

— Я думал, это болезнь стариков, — растерянно отвечает Коннор, сжимая пальцы на спинке одного из стульев, когда Хэнк опускается в одно из них. Видимо, он думал так тоже.

Когда новость разлетается по участку, выясняется, что так думали абсолютно все.

Вестей нет больше полугода, и когда в участок поступает новая серия андроидов-детективов, призванная помочь, каждый вздрагивает, слыша знакомые, задорные интонации:

— Ну что, привет всем от пластиковых красавчиков, кожаные мешки!

В новой партии всего один андроид отличается от остальных. На его пиджаке значится GV400, и, видимо, он один в своей серии. У него синеет полоской шрам от уголка глаза по переносице и длинноватые клыки выступают из-под нижней губы, а голубые глаза сияют саркастичным весельем, а скин кожи лица отображает лёгкую небритость.

Люди ломаются, думает Коннор, глядя на нового товарища по работе, у которого привычные жесты детектива Рида, его же улыбка и речевые обороты, списанные с синопсов умирающего человека, которые успели спасти в клинике и дарящие ему странный вид бессмертия.

Люди ломаются. Андроиды — нет.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
